Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Locales/Final Fantasy XIII-2
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Locales of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Some of the data is updated during the game. Cocoon and Pulse Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- Cocoon is a massive sphere, constructed and set in the sky by the powerful and enigmatic beings known as the 'fal'Cie.' Up until 0 AF, it was a floating paradise that was home to several million people. Now, however, the broken shell rests on an immense crystal pillar, bereft of the power source that once kept it aloft. The interior of the sphere has deteriorated, forcing the population to relocate to the land below. The lowerworld, known as either 'Pulse' or 'Gran Pulse,' is an unforgiving wilderness infested with predatory monsters. This world once boasted a civilization that stood in conflict with Cocoon, but traces of its culture exist only in ruins. New Bodhum ''Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' ---- New Bodhum is one of the settlements built by immigrants from Cocoon on the shores of Pulse. Many of its residents, including Serah Farron, are former inhabitants of Cocoon's seaside town of Bodhum. Serah's fiancée, Snow, chose the settlement's name. The members of his group, NORA, help work the fields and protect the townspeople from roaming monsters. The Bresha Ruins and the Purge ''Added at the beginning of Episode Two, in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF-'' ---- During the catastrophe that befell Cocoon, the Bresha Ruins were the site of terrible casualties. The reason for this can be found in the Purge. The Purge was the name given to the mass deportation of Bodhum's residents. The fal'Cie manipulated the actions of the Sanctum and the elite army known as PSICOM, sowing chaos and inciting conflict among Cocoon's populace. Many civilians fled to Lake Bresha and its ruins to escape the Purge, but a great majority were crushed by ancient structures that collapsed when Cocoon's momentum was suddenly halted. Academia ''Added at the start of Episode Four, in Academia -400 AF-'' ---- ''ACADEMY DATANET FILE Academia is the capital city of the settlements that have sprung up around the base of Cocoon's pillar, and the location of the Academy Headquarters. Construction of Academia began approximately four hundred years ago. Later, the artificial fal'Cie Adam was completed and set to oversee the running of the city. Academia is protected by a highly advanced security system. In the event that intruders enter the city, a range of countermeasures will be set in motion to contain and eliminate the threat. Augusta Tower Added during Episode Four, in Augusta Tower -200 AF-'' ---- ''ACADEMY DATANET FILE Augusta Tower is the central information processing facility of the Academy. The entire edifice is occupied by the machinery of an artificial intelligence that possesses unprecedented processing power. The tower also houses the Proto fal'Cie Project, an ambitious plan to create a man-made fal'Cie. Serendipity Added after unlocking Serendipity ---- 'Serendipity' is the name of a fantastical wonderland that appears in the folklore of Gran Pulse, and was first imagined by a certain minstrel of old. This mythical palace exists on the border between life and death, and is said only to open its doors to those chosen by Lady Luck. The fortunate souls that gain entrance experience joy and amusement beyond measure, cavorting in an eternal 'now' that knows neither day nor night. The Coliseum Added after the first visit to the Coliseum in Episode Three ---- In a lost corner of the Void Beyond, there is a place where mighty souls gather. It is a testing ground for powerful warriors from every age and every reality, who come to pit their fighting skills against one another. On the Day of Reckoning, it is said these combatants will join the battle to end all battles. Only one law governs the Coliseum—the weak serve the strong. The one that stands triumphant in this arena commands unswerving loyalty from the rest. Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2